Bleeding Love Tokyo
by cambridgegirl16
Summary: This is the story the way it should have been written. The main pairings are Morimoto/Reiko, Han/OC, DK/Neela. There might be others. Also DK and Morimoto won't be the "bad guys". Lots of OoCness.
1. Meetings and First Impressions

Ok this is my first try at writing. So if it sucks sorry. I'm working on the other chapters but it may take awhile. I don't own Tokyo Drift I'm just borrowing it and writing it the way I think it should have happened. If you think you deserve credit or I didn't credit someone let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and please tell me if you find the smallest mistake.

Chapter 1 "Meetings and First Impressions"

Morimoto glared across the table at Han. Who was totally oblivious due to the fact he was focused on his cards. 'God Han was such a….. for lack of a meaner word, pest'. It annoyed Morimoto to no end that Takashi, better know as DK, let that punk hang around. Han was just………………………..'

"I'll raise you," DK said as he tossed some poker chips into the center of the table. Han smirked as he tossed in chips to match DK's.

'Had those had been actual chips Han would have fought tooth and nail for them. The guy was such a pig and yet for some strange reason girls found him attractive.' Morimoto snorted at the whole idea. Han and DK both looked at Morimoto.

"Fold," Morimoto said sounding bored as he laid his cards face down on the table, "I'll catch up with you later D. I got something to take care of. Han." He nodded toward Han and left.

DK raise an eyebrow at Han; who in turn shrugged and muttered something about going to get more munchies as he left the room. DK blinked and shook his head, 'Ok, whatever' he then proceed to push the chips into the holder in the center of the table. He glanced at Morimoto's face down cards. Curiosity got the better of him and he flipped the cards over. His eyes widened 'the little shit had a straight flush. Why'd he fold? Something wasn't right. Morimoto never missed a chance to win at cards.

Reiko sat in the backseat of Twinkie's Hulk-mobile, typing away on her laptop. Today had been long and relatively boring. They'd gotten a new student at school, he was unfortunately sitting right next her. Yes, Twinkie had to make friends with the newbie. Sean, the he in question was just like every other guy at school; full of himself, asshole type attitude and more than likely a giant perv. It's not that she had something against the guy or any, but she was just so sick of THOSE types of guys.

"Oh you mean Morimoto he's…." Twinkie said, his voice snapping Reiko out of her thoughts for a few seconds.

Morimoto was a prime example of one of THOSE types. That little, bastard was, wait no not little, more like the king, of jackasses. The image of Morimoto in a donkey suit, popped into her head and she snort in amusement. She looked up just in time to see Twinkie give her a toothy grin in the review mirror. He continued on with his lame jokes and Reiko went back to naming the reasons why Morimoto was the King of THOSE types and shouldn't be allowed to reproduce.

Reason number one: He was a pervert; plain and simple. She'd lost count of the times she'd seen him grabbing some poor girl's ass. Once or twice she had been a victim herself but Han had put an immediate stop to that. She smiled at the memory of Han, ever so calmly grabbing Morimoto by the front of his shirt and again ever so calmly explaining that if he ever touched Reiko again, Han would personally drag Morimoto to the top of the parking garage and throw him off into traffic.

Come to think of it that was a good thing about Morimoto he did defend his girlfriends. It was kind of sweet how he….SWEET did she just think Morimoto could be sweet. That's just well disturbing.

"What the hell are we doing in a parking garage I thought we were going to the races," Sean asked? Twinkie smiled and with a laugh said "We are."

Reiko smile and Earl shook his head and muttered "Yanks."

**______________________________________________________________________________**

DK strutted through the parking garage with a large smirk on his face. Some punk-ass kid thought he could beat the king at his own game. DK hadn't been beat in a drifting race in 4 years. The kid would lose and that would be that. The race however wasn't the only thought in DK head. 'Where the hell was Morimoto?' DK half listened to the conversation around him, as he scanned the parking garage for Morimoto. He didn't have to search long, the unmistakable sound of Morimoto's engine filtered through the noise. Heads turned and a flock of girls surround his car once he was parked.

"Where were you? You're later than usual."DK asked.

"I told you I had things to take care of," Morimoto causally replied. He then laughed and smirked. DK raised an eyebrow but only smirked in return.

DK watched Morimoto flirt with the entire female half of the crowd. He merely shook his head. He didn't understand why Han and Morimoto didn't get along. They had a lot of the same interests; like cars and girls and cars and girls. Most of the time it seemed like that was the only thing on either of their minds. They were also both very intelligent and yet very easily confused. The only major personality differences they had were Han was always calm and let things go, while Morimoto was impulsive and preferred to settle things with his fists. Morimoto was D's closes friends, but there were times when even D didn't understand him.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm gonna go see what Han's up to," Reiko said, as she headed off to the place where Han could usually be found.

"Yeah umm…… I got something to go do. So I'm gonna yeah," Earl said and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Was it something I said," Sean asked, "Or something I did."

Twinkie laughed and said, "No, Reiko's just go to check in with Daddy and Earl's….."

"Wait Daddy," Sean asked?

"It's kind of hard to explain but the simple version is Reiko lives with Han and they sorta have this weird father daughter relationship," Twinkie explained.

"Oh oook…. I'll be right back," Sean said distractedly as he walked slowly towards Neela.

"That boy's gonna get himself into……..Hello ladies," Twinkie said being easily distracted himself.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"Havin' trouble with your car," Sean asked? Neela glanced at Sean then went back to work under the hood of her car.

"I think I can handle it," she replied as she proceed to due whatever it was that she was doing.

"Ah, there's your problem right there, you don't have a V8,"Sean said haughtily.

"Boys and their toys; Bigger is always better." Neela said as shut the hood of her car.

"Well, in this case, yes, bigger is better, Neela. I'm Sean" He informed her.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you without your slippers on," she replied.

"Don't you mean uwabaki," he slyly recommended.

"Oh, so you were paying attention," She stated, "And too think I thought you were fantasizing about me." With that she walked away leaving Sean utterly dumb founded.

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

"Hey baby girl," Han said as Reiko scurried toward him. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Reiko smiled and looked at the crowd. She saw Neela walking away from Sean. 'Oh greeaaaaaaaaat,' Reiko thought, as she snuggled into Han's chest, earning herself several death glares. She just smiled innocently. She did rather enjoy pissing off the Han fan girls. It was one of her favorite games. Han being Han was, well, either completely oblivious or didn't care, most likely the latter. Reiko felt Han turn his body and she followed his gaze. Morimoto and DK were leisurely approaching.

"It's almost time to race D. Where have you been," Han asked, very uninterested.

"I won't be racing tonight. There is business that needs to be attended too," DK said while giving Han a serious look, "Morimoto will take my place."

"Your funeral," Reiko accidently said aloud.

"Aww Reiko you're breaking my heart," Morimoto said sarcastically.

"Well doesn't it suck to be you," Reiko spat.

"Hey, I'm not the one who does the sucking," Morimoto replied, "How is Earl?"

"I know you're jealous but I really don't think you're Earl's type," She said coolly. She then walked up to him and whispered loud enough for the others to hear "Then again you should know from past rejection." With that she walked off but not before patting him on the ass.


	2. Stupid Little Yank

Hey this is chapter 2. I plan to update every two weeks. Chapter 3 might be a little late but I 'll be posting some back ground crap as a chapter soon.

Chapter 2 "Stupid Little Yank"

There was complete silence but it was soon followed by strong laughter. Morimoto scratched the top of his head confused, of course. He didn't know whether to be insulted by her words or flushed by her touch. It was one of the first times that Morimoto wasn't immediately irritated by Han actions. He was well aware that Han and DK were discussing business and that he should be paying attention; but he couldn't. Reiko had been on his mind ever since, well freshman year. Sure they had their little, anything you can do I can do I betters, every now and then, but that was all in good fun; right?

"Morimoto? Lover boy? Come on it's time to race," DK said as he dragged Morimoto by the collar of his shirt towards his race's starting line. DK noticed that Morimoto seemed to be in fog of some sort. He wondered what was wrong. Morimoto was acting strange again but this time he seemed more confused than angry.

"Hey Neela," Reiko said as she hopped up onto the car hood, to sit next to Neela.

"Don't play little miss innocent with me. I saw that ass grab," Neela returned with a smirk.

"First off it was an ass tap," Reiko corrected, "Second get your mind out of the gutter, and third I saw you with Sean. What was that all about?"

"I'm impressed Reiko, you can count!" Neela said sarcastically. That triggered a glaring contest which resulted in them both blinking at the same time; which then led to a fit of giggles.

"Ok, ok, we've established I can count," Reiko announced," But seriously what was that earlier with Sean?"

"The annoying, American?"Reiko nodded "Oh pleaseee, that little boy?" Reiko nodded again, a little annoyed. "I'm way out of his league," Neela stated.

"Good! I was scared for a sec that you actually bought into his bullshit," Reiko replied, "He may be Twinkie's new buddy but he's kind of an ass."

"Trust me when I say I find no interest in that boy what's so ever," Neela reassured her friend.

"Well, I suppose that's good news for me now isn't it," a silky-smooth voice said interrupting their conversation. Neela squealed as DK scooped her up, bridal-style.

"Takashi," Neela laughed, "put me down!"

He gently set her on her feet but didn't release her.

Reiko watched them for a few moments. She knew that Neela loved Takashi and vice versa but it was still weird to see Takashi so, so whipped. She and Neela had been friends for over 5 years now. It was quite the transformation that Takashi had gone through. She heard bits and pieces of their conversation but she wasn't really paying attention. It was amazing to think just two and half years ago that Takashi was a rude, conceded, little shit. Yeah he was mean to Neela but even then would never hurt her.

"Fine, I see how it is. Don't say bye to me then," Reiko shouted as DK and Neela walked away.

"Bye Reiko," Neela shouted, when she turned to wave. DK did a sort of backward wave but didn't turn his body at all.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"Sean, where have you been? The race is about to start," Twinkie stated, as Sean approached.

"Nowhere special, just checking out the scenery," Sean said casually as he watched a girl in a very short skirt walk by.

"Yeah right, look I know Neela fun to look at, but it isn't smart to mess with a Yakuza's girl," Twinkie informed him with a quite serious tone.

"Yakuza? What's that a boy band?" Sean asked in amusement.

"Some people go through cruel and unusual torture, due to our singing. But most people just make the mistake of running into our knives; a few times over," Morimoto said. He had been standing there; leaning on his car the whole time. "So Pinkie, who's the tourist?"

"This is Sean," Twinkie replied calmly.

"Morimoto! Let's race," Morimoto's opponent yelled from a dark, green car.

"Nice meeting you, Tourist. Sorry Pinky, rain check," Morimoto sarcastically asked with a wink. He then turned to leave.

"Hey, Monkey boy! His name is Twinkie and I ain't no tourist," Sean yelled. The garage quieted a little. Everyone's eye flicked from Morimoto to Sean and back. Morimoto looked back over his shoulder and replied, "Lucky for you it's time to race."

"Let's race then," Sean said cockily. Morimoto rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh as he turned to fully face Sean. He didn't bother closing the 10 feet of distance between them. The stupid American wasn't worth the effort.

"With what? Your skateboard," Morimoto mocked, while imitating a person trying to balance on a skateboard, "It's easy to sound cocky when you've got no ride."

"Take mine," Han's voice said causally breaking through the tension, a minute later. Morimoto turned to give Han a "What the fuck look." Han merely shrugged and replied "What? I wanna see what the American's got."

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Twinkie and Sean entered the elevator in silence. Sean took a deep breath, as he glanced at Twinkie.

"Can he drive?" Sean asked, with a hint of nervousness.

"You remember what I said about DK," Twinkie asked? Sean nodded. "Well Morimoto's and DK's racing style differ but Morimoto only places second to DK. You feel me?"

Sean nodded again but then he chuckled and said, "DK doesn't happened to stand for Donkey Kong, does it? And is DK Monkey Boy's fearless ape leader?"

"No! It stands for Drift King," Twinkie replied, very annoyed. 'Did Sean have a death wish or what? This race was serious. Yakuza were dangerous at the best of times.'

"Drift?" Sean asked? As if right on cue, the elevator doors opened and two extremely, beautiful cars drifted by.

Twinkie smiled, chuckled and shook his head, "Still need a dictionary?"

Reiko stood next to Twinkie in the sea of impatient people, waiting for the winner's car to come drifting into view. It wasn't a surprise to see Morimoto's yellow, Nissan 350zx drift into view. She knew from the beginning Sean would lose. The surprise came when she saw what was left of Mona. She, the car, was completely trashed. It broke Reiko's heart to see her all beat up. Reiko and Han had spent three years working on that car.

"I'm sorry Reiko. I know Mona meant a lot to you," Twinkie said softly, "But I also know you and Han can fix her up even better."

"Thanks Twinkie," Reiko replied sadly. He had always been a good friend to her. If ever she needed him, he was there in heart beat. "You better go make sure the American didn't hurt himself."

Reiko watched him walk away; once he disappeared into the crowd she left to find Earl. It took all of three minutes to find him. He was cussing so loudly it was impossible not to find him.

"Come on buddy, you can tell me all about in the car," Reiko told him as she drug him to the elevator.

"Stupid little Yank. Thinks he's all that…." Earl ranted. Reiko just shook her head and tuned him out. Earl, well he was a little dramatic at times.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys I'm sorry about not updating. I will soon. My family has gone nutso. "Laughs at thoughts of chucking nuts at peoples heads" Apparently I'm a psychotic and depressed. "Rolls Eyes and flips off people" Aren't families' fun? I'm trying to get chapter 3 written but When you're family stands over the top of you and tells you a bunch of horrible shit."Rolls eyes again and turns up the 'Closer by Ne Yo' It makes writing, something I enjoy, difficult. It doesn't help that my mom hates . "Smiles evilly, posts and reads to make her madder" I am so ready to leave. Sorry about leave you guys with this shitty ass excuse but it's the truth. Chapter 3 has a new character for you. It also will let you know a little more about Sean. Plus Han will have his ever famous line. "Get in." "What makes you think you gotta choice?" Smiles


	4. The New Girl

I'm so so so sorry! Here's the next piece. Han does make his enterance. Happy days. I hope nobody gets lost. A lot happens. Please reveiw I really need feed back.

Chapter 3 Stupid little Yanks Revenge

Morimoto sat, slouched in his school desk trying, as hard as he possibly could, not to fall asleep. It was a damn good thing today was Friday. Whoever's idea it was to hold a race on Thursday night needed to be shot. Some people had to go to school; at least his classes weren't difficult today. He glanced up to the clock. First period wouldn't be over for 55 minutes. He sighed exhaustedly. Normally he liked this class. It, of course, had nothing to do with the fact that Reiko sat in front of him. He enjoyed watching her squirm, when he purposefully leaned forward to breathe down her neck. He also enjoyed the electric pulse that ran through his entire body when their hands brushed, while they were passing their homework forward. It was his favorite game. He leaned forward curios as to what she was typing. He could see her IM was open.

**R** "Haha, you're so funny. But seriously, Sean got what he deserved. He was flirting with Neela. And you know how protective Morimoto can be. Anyways if a fight would have broken out, Sean would have lost hands down."

**T** "IDK about that, Sean ain't no pansy."

**R** "Maybe not but then again Sean's not a black belt in Karate."

**T **"Morimoto's a black belt in Karate?"

**R **"Yes. I've seen DK and him practice. It wasn't pretty."

Morimoto smiled at the memory. It had been the first and last time DK would ever challenge him to a sparing match. It had taken Morimoto all of about 3 minute to knock DK flat on his back. Morimoto had been in Karate since he was three. By age five he could beat all the preteens in his class. To this day he'd yet to lose a spar with anyone he faced.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Excuse me. I'm Amelia Stanton. I'm new," a girl said very shyly in almost perfect Japanese, as she handed a piece of paper to the teacher. Reiko watched her curiously. The girl, Amelia, was surprisingly short and didn't tower over the teacher. She seemed to be nervous, but there was something else. The way she stood and spoke, it was almost as if talking to people was a difficult task for her. Reiko felt bad for her. She was probably homesick. Then again her issue seemed more severe.

"Morimoto, please raise your hand. Amelia you'll sit behind Morimoto," the teacher said with a smile.

Reiko had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Putting the poor foreigner anywhere near Morimoto, come on. Of course the teachers all thought he was a little angel. Yeah, right! Reiko sighed; she'd better invite the girl to lunch with her, Earl, Twinkie and Sean. It'd be killing two birds with one stone. It'd keep poor Amelia out of Morimoto clutches and it'd also give Sean someone to talk to. Reiko wasn't going to say anything but Sean was monopolizing Twinkie and it was getting on her nerves. She shook the thoughts from her head and went back to her calculus homework. Why she got stuck in this lame ass computer class was beyond her. She always finished her work before the class was half over. Oh well at least it gave her time to do the ungodly amount of homework she always seemed to have.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Amelia walked slowly through the library, toward the cafeteria. She hated this part. Making friends had never been her strong suit. She liked to be left alone. It was, Also going to be difficult to control her temper, high school boys, well; boys in general were so infuriating. When she was little she wanted a fairy tale of her very own. Now she knew it was up to her to save herself.

"Hey Amelia, Right?" a girl asked as she walked up to Amelia.

"Yeah. I'm Amelia," Amelia replied with small genuine smile.

"Hi, I'm Reiko. We have computers together," Reiko said.

"Oh. Yeah," Amelia responded

"So I was wondering, do you want to come, sit with me and my friends," Reiko asked

"Yeah that'd be great," Amelia replied as she smiled again; Well things were defiantly looking up.

Reiko led Amelia through the crowd cafeteria, over to the lunch line. Amelia watched the other people in the cafeteria. They all seemed to have their own little social groups; it wasn't much different from school in the U.S. She stood in line with Reiko and tried to pick out something to eat. She reached for a green wrap of some sort.

"Trust me, you don't wanna eat that," A male voice said from behind her. She turned around and was face to chest with a very strong looking, Japanese boy. She looked up, he was smiling, and winked at her. "It tastes almost as bad as it smells."

"Oh," Amelia said, a little caught off guard," So then what do you recommend."

"Try this," he said as her place a purple colored wrap on her tray. She was about to respond when Reiko cut her off.

"Morimoto, it is impolite to seduce, new students" Reiko in a sickeningly, sweet voice, once she'd turn around.

"Seduce? I was just helping Amelia to get, adjusted, to how things are done around here," Morimoto said with a smirk. Reiko's glare had only intensified with his statement. Amelia watched the display and wondered if she should get out of the way. This was probably going to end in one of two ways violently or dirtily. She tried to keep her mind out of the gutter. She had originally been thinking food was going to get thrown. Wow that made it dirtier. The look in Morimoto's eyes didn't help either. It was like predator and prey. Reiko on the other hand seemed annoyed. Amelia made a mental note to find out what their deal was, later a lot later.

"If ya'll are done with your little cat fight, could ya pay. You're holdin' up the line," A southern voice drawled, from behind Morimoto. Morimoto turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Tourist just because you're an American male, it doesn't give the right to be rude," Morimoto said in an even tone.

"Well just because you're Japanese don't give you the right to preppy," Sean mocked

"Preppy?" Morimoto raised an eyebrow, "Listen, Yank, you swimming in dangerous waters. I do believe that's how you American's would put it." Morimoto said as he leaned closer to Sean to emphasis his point. Sean, seeming with out warning shoved him, hard.

Morimoto was knocked off balance and fell over, taking Reiko and Amelia with him, accidently. Amelia let out a cry of shock. Reiko on the other hand let out o cry of pain. She had fallen on her wrist. Amelia saw Morimoto glance at Reiko with a worried look. It took him all three seconds to knock Sean's feet out from under him and gracefully leap to his own. Sean took a minute to register what had happened and slowly got to his feet. Amelia by this time had rolled off Reiko and was inspecting her hurt wrist.

______________________________________________________________________________

Twinkie strolled into the cafeteria with his usual group of girl. He noted their was a tension in the air. He excused himself and cut threw the crowd to see what was going on. He emerged to the other side to see Sean launching himself, American football tackle style at Morimoto. He cringed as Morimoto delivered a kick to Sean's face before Sean even reached him. Twinkie hurried over to see if Sean was alright. That was the mistake of the century. Morimoto, who was aiming to kick Sean, kicked Twinkie in the side by 'accident'. Twinkie, who had been leaning over, fell to the floor holding his side.

"Yoshida, Morimoto!" A woman shrieked, "What is going on here?"

Twinkie looked up to see Principal Nakamura normally beautiful composure was gone. She was wide-eyed and furious. The crowd had parted to let her threw and light shown in from the window. It made her look like some sort of pissed off angel.

"All three of you," She said in a deadly calm voice but emphasizing each word as she did, "go to my office, now."

**__________________________________________________________**

Han sighed exhaustedly as he leaned against his favorite car, a black and orange Mazda RX7. Today had been way tiring. He had to get up before noon and negotiate business deals for an hour. Then to top it all off his favorite snack was missing from the cupboard. He had to drive three blocks to the gas station to get more. It wasn't like he could take a nap he needed to deliver DK his share of the profits, from the garage work. The problem with that was he didn't have it; his gambling partner did.

He watched the high schools students flood out of the front doors of the schools. That little American was going to come in handy today. Mushu, his gambling partner, was a big guy and didn't like giving his money up. Han was in for some class A entertainment. He watched the different high school kids leave the building with minimal interest. That is until he saw Reiko walk out with Neela. He smiled, at his baby girl, at least until she got closer and he saw the wrap on her wrist.

"Reiko, what happened," He asked her worriedly, as she approached.

"Morimoto and the new kid got in a fight. They knocked into me and I fell on my wrist," she said quietly with her head down. Han wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, like he always did.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest," He suggested.

"I will as soon as Neela and I go to the market. We have absolutely no food in the house," Reiko said in a serious, yet joking voice.

"Ok baby girl, I'll see around six," Han said, as she and Neela headed toward Neela's car. He watched Neela's car drive off and his calm exterior melted away. He clenched and unclenched his hands several times. He and Morimoto were going to have a little talk later. As for the American, well, he'd be dealt with now.

"Get In," Han said causally.

"I'll get you your money," Sean snapped.

"What makes you think you go a choice," Han questioned.


	5. The Truth

The Truth

Morimoto groaned as he rolled over on to his stomach, he hurt all over. Carefully he opened his right eye, the left was swollen shut. The room he was in was mostly dark, except for the light shinning through the door way from the hall. He was able to get himself into a position so he could crawl and crawl he did. He crawled from the study into the hall; practically dragging his right leg as he did. He continued crawling down the hall, glancing back every few minutes at his father's, slightly open bedroom door. He shuddered to think of what would happen if his father woke up before he had the chance to hide. Finally a triumph he had reached the front door, from there it was only 30 more feet to the kitchen. If he could get there, he could get his cell phone out of his backpack. The backpack, in question was in the large cupboard under the island. 15 more feet, 10 more, 5 more, there; he had made it. Once in the kitchen he scurried, as quickly as possible to the cupboard; almost not caring how much it hurt. Morimoto flipped the phone open, hit speed dial 9 and pressed the call button. It only had to ring twice.

"Yeah," A smooth voice came from the other end.

"Help! Hurts…," Morimoto managed to squeak out. He tried to smile when the phone went to dial tone. DK was coming to get him; he wasn't going to die at the hands of his drunken father.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Neela rolled over and tried to return to her wonderful dream, it wasn't working. She groggily opened one eye. The light was on in the hall, she blinked and sat up. She listened and heard a voice, that was what was keeping her up. She threw the covers back, shivering slightly; her black, silk night gown was long but quite thin. She opened her bedroom door and saw DK heading down the stairs. He stopped, flipped his phone shut and turned around.

"Neela, what are you doing up baby? It's late. Did I wake you?" He said in his sweet, caring voice.

"Where are you going?" Neela asked sleepily.

"Um just some business stuff, babe, I'll be back soon," he said as he walked back up the stairs. He took her hands gently and led her back to her room. She followed still half asleep. It wasn't uncommon for DK to have to leave in the middle of the night. He helped her back into bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, sweetheart," DK insisted. Neela yawned and rolled over slipping back into her dream.

It seemed like she'd only blinked her eyes when more noise woke her again. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She flung the door open and head to the stairs. She only made the first step when she noticed DK at the bottom of the stairs holding a beaten and bloody Morimoto. She rushed down the stairs to help. 'What the hell was she going to tell Reiko?'

As if he had read her mind, Morimoto whispered, "Don't tell Reiko, Please."

"I won't," Neela promised.

Reiko pulled her pillow over her head and groaned as her alarm clock went off. 'Damn the government for making the school week six days long instead of five.' She eventually rolled out of bed and dragged her scrawny ass to the shower. She quickly threw her uniform on and jetted to the kitchen. She quickly ate some breakfast and then ran to wake Han. She had to pull the covers off him, which resulted in him pulling back. She finally kicked him and he released the covers. She dropped them in the hall and continued to search for her bag. She found it after 10 minutes of looking. Han yawned as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Come on, I'm gonna be late," Reiko screeched as she ran out the door. Han followed lazily. He dropped Reiko off and she scurried to the P.E. class room.

"Somebody over slept," Said Neela as Reiko sat down in the desk next to her.

"I did not!" Reiko said in a falsely hurt voice, "Han wouldn't get up."

"Sure," Neela replied cockily, "I think you were having that dream again."

"Actually ,no," Reiko told her sadly, "I didn't dream at all last night. I kept waking up."

"Why?" Neela asked.

"I don't know," Reiko replied.

"So did you check your locker?" Neela asked excitedly.

"I will before lunch," Reiko promised, "but I'm only showing you if you promise to keep your mouth shut this time! If Han finds out, he'll go all over protective and that's the last thing I need!"

"Ok, Ok," Neela said defeated.

The two of them joined Amelia's team when the teacher announced they'd be playing Football. Sean, of course, began bragging about his skill, but quickly shut up when he realized it wasn't American Football. Reiko wasn't half bad at Football but she was glad she'd joined Amelia's team. Amelia was really good. She had scored twice in the first 20 minutes. Earl would whine about it later. He was quite competitive and didn't like being beat at his own game; even though they were on the same team. Reiko, of course, took up the position of goalie. She was fairly good at it and nobody else ever wanted to be it. She blocked at least 2 goals and felt fairly satisfied. Normally, by now Morimoto would be taunting her and making her lose focus on the job at hand. 'Wait a minute. Where was Morimoto?' She looked to the left. She looked to the right. She scanned the field. There was no sign of Morimoto. 'Huh, he never cuts P.E.' She cautiously looked behind her. 'Nope. No Morimoto. I wonder where….. "Smack" The football hit Reiko right in the middle of the forehead. She dramatically fell over. "Oww," she groaned, not really in pain.

"Reiko you ok," Twinkie voice reminded her, of where she was.

"Yeah I'm great," Reiko answered sarcastically.

"You blocked that last goal," Twinkie told her seriously. Reiko gave him a, half angry thumbs up. She eventually raised both her arms into the air; Twinkie grabbed one and Earl grabbed the other. They pulled her to her feet. She, Neela and Amelia wondered off to the locker room.

Sean Boswell walked with Twinkie as they headed to the cafeteria. He wondered where Morimoto was. His plan wasn't going to work unless Morimoto was present. He got his lunch and sat down next to Twinkie. Reiko sat down next to Earl on the opposite side of the table. She was reading what looked like a note. Neela was leaning over her shoulder and smiling.

"So who do you think it is?" Neela squealed excitedly.

"Neela! Shut up," Reiko replied with a blush.

"Who is what," Twinkie asked confused.

"Reiko has a secret.." Neela tried to say but Reiko elbowed her in the ribs.

"It's nothing," Reiko stated. Twinkie went back to his lunch but didn't seem to buy it.

This was priceless and perfect. Reiko was getting love notes. Sean looked around the cafeteria for Morimoto but didn't see him. That was good it would give him more time to plan his script. He knew from the way Twinkie acted, he had a big thing for Reiko. She was going to make everything much easier for him. First he'd gain Twinkie's trust by making it look like Morimoto liked her. Then he'd start a fight. It always worked the same every time. Finally he'd make Han to look like the bad guy. By the time Twinkie or any the others figured it out. He and his father would be long gone. He'd have Neela and his father would have a shinny new toy, at least until it broke.


End file.
